Porcelain Memories
by genocidershou
Summary: As Flora grows up, Layton starts to realise that maybe he doesn't want to let his little girl leave him forever. Basically watching over the sweet moments of Flora and Layton.


**Longest one-shot I've ever written ever. Yes, I felt the need to say 'ever' twice. Well, this is sweet because it's basically Layton's relationship with Flora (fauther/daughter) as he watches her grow up to be a 'beautiful young lady'. There is quite a bit of ClivexFlora in here too, but it's mostly Layton/Flora (Not romance-wise). Oh yeah, sorry if the speech for the game is not that accurate; it's been a long time since I've actually played it. So I hope you enjoy it. (I don't own Professor Layton). UPDATE: Looking over some stories on fanfiction, I've realised that there are some stories like this already. This is just to say that I'm not copying. I would never steal someone's story. **

Porcelain Memories

Layton watched as his adopted daughter looked around at his home for the first time. She seemed amazed, yet perplexed at the sight.

"Is something troubling you, Flora my dear?" He asked the girl who had her hands tightly grasped around each other in fear, it seemed.

"It's nothing….It's just…It's so different! So different from back home…" Flora replied, taking one single step forward into the house to build her confidence. No matter how new this was, she was to live here, and she had to be used to it.

Layton nodded in understanding. Change could be hard sometimes, and he just had to be kinder to Flora around this moment of her life. Well, a gentleman was always kind to a lady, anyway. As Flora surveyed the house again, one item caught the corner of her eye. She rushed over to it and widened her eyes, mouth gaping open. On the tabletop stood a miniature fairy figurine made of porcelain, painted and glazed for a rich and gauzy glow. Flora couldn't help but stare at the wonderful sight. Layton took notice of this and followed her over to the table.

"That figurine has been in the Layton family for generations," Layton commented. "It really is a beauty, isn't it? I can see why you're so taken with it."

Flora nodded shyly, and straightened herself up. As the pair walked away, the girl kept glancing over her shoulder back to the statue.

.

Luke bounded into the house, waving his test paper with the letter clearly marked 'A' on the front of it. Flora followed after, trudging inside with her test paper clutched close. Layton greeted the pair, pleased to see them again after another day of school. Luke beamed, boasting to Layton about his high score. Layton chuckled and ruffled the boy's hair before Luke decided to go up to his room after celebrating. Layton bent down to console the solemn girl and asked what was wrong.

"I…I got a D!" Flora turned her head away in shame. What was the Professor going to do with her now? Throw her out on the streets? Send her away…forever? Flora's lip trembled at the terrible thoughts.

Layton smiled slightly. "Flora, my dear, that's quite alright."

Flora faced Layton again, an expression of confusion washing over her face. She cocked her head a little bit and repeated Layton quietly.

"It's…alright? You aren't going to send me away?"

The Professor grinned warmly, and put both of his hands on Flora's shoulders, staring into her large dark brown eyes.

"Look, Flora. All of us make mistakes and do wrong in our life. No matter what you do which you think is wrong, I'll always be there for you. You're my adopted daughter, and a parent would never stop loving their children, whatever happens."

Flora wiped her tears away and suddenly all her fear had vanished completely. Layton pulled her into a hug and she gripped tightly onto his cocoa-brown jacket.

.

The orange-and white clad girl opened the front door to find the house empty and hollow. She called Layton and Luke's name to find that they weren't there either. Walking into the house, Flora nearly slipped on a piece of rectangular-shaped paper. She steadied herself and picked up the object she nearly fell on.

"A ticket…for the Molentary Express…" The girl read aloud to herself, and an idea instantly snapped. She looked over fondly to the figurine, as if to ask it a question.

Later, she had sprinted down to the train station and boarded the train before it left. It was a good thing she got on just in time. Flora marvelled at the grand interior of the vehicle, and touched nearly every velvet curtain she came across. She found her room and opened the sliding door. With a small gasp, she trod into the room and shut the door. It was as if she was inside St Mystere again. The gold chandeliers, the large glass windows, the mahogany tables… Flora sunk right into the sofa as she sat down, and then found herself springing back up again.

'I bet Luke would enjoy jumping up and down on this' She thought with a giggle.

Before long, she had equipped her usual disguise again- a yellow headscarf and dark green- rimmed sunglasses. Initially, the whole point of coming onto here was to find the Professor, but she now wanted to stay and enjoy the luxurious amenities that the Molentary Express had to offer. To do this without being recognized, she had to don a disguise.

Soon, she had toured the whole train, settled down to have some lunch, and had relaxed. Flora was travelling back to the room when she felt something brush against her leg. She looked down to see a small dog at her feet, and she leapt back in fright. She wasn't used to animals at all, apart from Claudia, but he was only there with Flora when he needed something to scratch. But this dog was different- it just sat there and panted, elongated rose-pink tongue hanging out of its mouth. Flora half smiled and crouched down.

"Hey boy! Do you want to play?" She asked timidly. No matter how much she wanted to bond with an animal, or a person for that matter, her lack of confidence and shyness always got in the way.

Flora extended her arms out to stroke the creature when it unexpectedly jumped into them, sending a feeling of panic into her. But she didn't let go. Flora held the content dog in her arms, and decided to go out onto the balcony area again. As she was doing so, she bumped into a manly figure. Flora quickly let out a quiet apology, before realizing who this man was. She decided that the best option was to scamper away, with the dog still sat in her arms.

Flora stood facing out toward the horizon, admiring the dark green fir trees they were whisking past. She could have sworn that she had been there for more than an hour or so. A voice interrupted her thoughts from behind her. Layton's voice. Flora turned around when suddenly the dog jumped out of her grasp and hurried away. As she leant over to grab it again, her headscarf came loose and flew away, carried by the wind. It had exposed her curly brown hair, and Layton and Luke stared on. Flora sighed, and took off her dark green sunglasses.

"Flora!" Luke exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

Flora didn't face the pair as she looked down to her feet. "I'm sorry, it's just…I didn't want to be all alone again!"

Layton then proposed, after a long while, that Flora come stay with them on their investigation. Flora smiled, overjoyed, and accepted Layton's request with no hesitation.

"How did you get onto the train, anyway?" Layton wanted to know.

Flora stuttered nervously. "Well…I…I found a ticket… on the floor…for this train."

"So you got on the train alone?"

"I'm terribly sorry, Professor!" Flora wailed. "The house was empty and I wanted to know where you were!"

Layton licked his dry lips. "Flora dear, we are sorry for going without telling you. We didn't want to risk you being in danger. I will try to prevent it from happening in the future. But in the meantime, please do not worry us like that. I wouldn't forgive myself if something happened to you."

The girl nodded happily. She was with her family again, and that's all that mattered.

.

Flora kicked a dust ball out of boredom. She cupped her face in her hands and lay back on a hay bale, staring up at the cracked wooden ceiling of the barn. A cow, a cow she named Lola, mooed loudly for the fifty-sixth time today. The girl had been in here for two days max, and she felt like she was going to die of hunger and thirst. She had to resort to drinking the animal's water, which tasted disgusting as usual. The barn door opened, allowing a ray of light shoot in from the outside world.

"Flora?" Luke's distinctive voice called out.

The girl's eyes widened in joy; they had finally found her! After being captured by that freak and dumped in here, she was happy to finally hear familiar voices instead of cows mooing. Flora hurried over to the Professor and Luke and threw her arms around them both.

"I'm so glad to see you both!" She cried, grabbing tightly.

Just when she thought she was going to be all alone again for the rest of her life, her two saviours appeared and rescued her. She knew that she could always count on Layton, Luke and maybe that figure on the table that always gave her hope.

.

Flora didn't say anything. She just stared at the fairy figure in front of her. She wasn't bored, no, but she wasn't occupied either. Mascara stains ran down her face and her usually silky curly hair was tangled and frizzy. Her dress was soaking wet and it clung to her skin. Layton found Flora like this in the middle of night, and he was instantly concerned for the girl. He approached her later, two cups of tea in his hands. He placed one in front of Flora, hoping to distract her, and then sat down opposite her.

"Flora…I know that your first break up is hard…"

Said girl didn't answer her adoptive father, but just kept staring at the fairy as if it was the most interesting thing she had ever seen in her life. Her lips pressed into a thin line.

"Flora?" Layton asked for her attention softly. "Flora?"

"He…he loved me…" The girl murmured, playing with her fingers nervously.

Layton looked down and then back up. "I know he did."

"But Professor!" Flora's head rose slowly. "He…kissed… another girl…right in front of me."

Layton sighed, trying to think of what to say. He wished that Claire were here, to share her experiences with this sort of thing with Flora in 'girl language'. His hands crept up to Flora's and took them.

"Flora, I know it's hard right now. But he's not worth it. Don't let him win. If he did something as stupid as that to you, then he clearly isn't worth your love. There will be a time in your life, where you find the one for you, the one who will make your life complete," Layton smiled fondly at the memory of Claire. "It isn't the end of the world, my dear. Try and be strong for me."

Flora managed a half smile as she thought over Layton's wise words.

"Thanks, Professor…" She whispered, taking a sip of the piping hot tea in front of her. Mint tea, Flora's favourite.

Layton watched his adoptive daughter lighten up slightly and he drank his own tea.

.

The Professor and Luke had left her alone again. Flora huffed and placed both hands on her hips in frustration. Layton had promised that they wouldn't do this to her! The girl paced around in her bedroom, sitting down then standing up for hours on end. They still weren't back. Close to lunch, Flora decided to journey to Gressenheller University, and then to Layton's office. She took one of London's infamous red double-decker busses to the place, and then she ran in.

"Mr Delmona?" Flora recognized a short, bespectacled man to be Dean Delmona, a man Layton seemed to talk about back at home.

"Hello, my dear. And who might you be?" He asked.

Flora was rather shy around new people, but she managed to make out a, "Flora Reinhold, the Professor's daughter, sir."

Dean's mouth formed into a smile. "So you're Flora! My, the Professor always talks about how beautiful you're becoming."

Flora felt her cheeks glow bright red. "Um, do you know where the Professor is?"

Dean shook his head. "Terribly sorry; I do not, but you could sit down in his office whilst waiting? He might come back there soon, as he usually does."

Flora thanked the man for his help and opened the door to Layton's office. It looked like any old office, complete with a desk, chairs, tables and bookcases. There was a room with a kitchenette in, just in case the Professor wanted to make something quick.

Flora reclined in a leather chair and waited.

No Professor yet.

Flora read a book about the history of London, upside down.

No Professor yet.

Flora ran around the room dancing.

No Professor yet.

Bored and tired, Flora slumped over in the Professor's seat facing his desk and studied all of his work. She gave a long and sad sigh, too bored to notice the door opening behind her.

"Flora?" Layton asked, Luke by his side.

Flora's head whipped around towards the pair.

"You two have some nerve leaving me alone while you go off on another adventure!" She snapped, frown on her face.

"No, Flora! Don't take it the wrong way; we have a good reason for this!" Luke protested.

"I'm listening."

Luke and Layton exchanged worried glances and looked back at Flora.

"Well, we travelled to the future…"Luke explained.

"Really?" Flora beamed, her face lighting up suddenly. "Ooh, you can tell me all about it after I make some cucumber sandwiches?"

After that, Flora skipped off to the kitchenette, leaving Layton and Luke alone in the office for a bit.

"Are we going to take her?" Luke asked Layton. "We need to decide soon, Big Luke is waiting for us."

Layton hesitated. "I'm afraid that it would be too dangerous to take a lady on this mystery. What with the situation with the Family and that sort of thing. I know that this would be rather the ungentlemanly thing to do, but quick Luke, we have to hurry before Flora returns."

When Flora returned with the tray of food and tea, she observed that Layton and Luke had disappeared suddenly.

"Professor…?"

.

Flora yelped in surprise as the man roughly grabbed her arm and pulled her out of her seat, flipping it over. She had no choice but to run with him, as she was rather sensitive when it came to self defense. Flora saw at the corner of her eye Luke shooting up and running after them. The man kicked a flowerpot down the stairs, right at Luke, and he fell back and hit his head on the ground. Flora whimpered, trying to wriggle out of Clive's grasp, but he was stronger and pulled her so hard that she felt that her arm could rip off whenever she struggled. Clive pushed her brutally into a speedboat, so hard that Flora scraped herself along the side of it. She tried to nurse her wound but the speedboat started, rushing to the lighthouse and making Flora grab on to the sides instead of her arm.

Flora couldn't say a word as Clive dragged her down multiple flights of stairs, right down to a very hot and windy room. He led her across a narrow pathway and placed her against a glass cage. Any moment now, the door could open and suck Flora inside. It didn't for a few moments. Clive sighed impatiently. Flora just stared at his face, examining the fury and evil in his eyes. Moments ago, he was the caring and gentlemanly Future Luke. But now, this was Clive- Messy haired, impolite and coarse.

"Why were you so nice to me?" Flora asked in a scared, but brave, voice.

"Nice? Hah. That was one of my methods to fool the Professor that I was really Future Luke. You don't think I'd really be nice to you, don't you?" Clive's words were ice cold, slicing through the air like a knife.

Flora sunk back, even more frightened now by this man. What was he going to do to her if the Professor and Luke failed to rescue her?

"But…I thought you liked me?"

Clive rolled his eyes and chuckled darkly. "It seems like you're still too innocent to see the real world. Not everyone gets their happily ever after, princess."

Flora fumed and she would have crossed her arms over if Clive hadn't pinned them back. But then she realised who Clive was speaking about. Her angry face morphed into a considerate one.

"_You _didn't get your happily ever after, didn't you, Clive?" She spoke softly and gently.

Clive blinked. It was like Flora had just caressed his soul. He hadn't been cared about for years, and now somebody finally did. He remained silent as Flora finally stumbled back into the glass cage. A part of him wanted to pull her out again, but he decided not to. He couldn't let one single girl ruin his plan for justice. Flora watched the blue-clad man leave her alone in here with sad eyes. Now all she could do was wait.

.

Flora drank her tea in the evening, listening to some music on the radio. She sang along to some parts under her breath, thinking about past events. Luke had moved away to America, so she and the Professor were alone. They sat at the table together.

"Professor…" Flora began.

Layton turned his head around to listen. "Yes Flora dear?"

The girl paused for a moment. "Why does everyone hate Clive?"

Layton raised an eyebrow at his adoptive daughter's sudden question. He asked why Flora wanted to know, and added that everyone didn't hate him.

"But they do!" Flora insisted. "And I don't understand why! He's just a man who wants a happily ever after."

Layton was completely bewildered as to why Flora was interested in an individual such as Clive. Did something happen between the pair that he wasn't aware of? If something did, then he was ought to know; he was Flora's adoptive father! Also, if something did, something…amorous… then he would not allow it. Clive was a prisoner and Flora was just a dainty teenager. She was nearing seventeen and was looking for another relationship with someone. Layton prohibited Clive to be Flora's 'someone'.

"Look, Flora. Clive is just…suffering right now. He needs to be alone with his thoughts so he can-"

"Professor, if you're suffering you need someone there for you!" Flora interrupted.

Layton shut his mouth, defeated. It was unusual for Flora to argue, especially to the Professor. But he knew that what the girl had said was true. He sighed.

"Flora, if you really are that concerned about the man, then how about I arrange for you to…go visit him in jail?"

Flora's eyes lit up and a broad smile spread across her face. "Really, Professor? I can go?"

Layton returned the smile, but his was smaller and very unsure. "Well I'd have to come with you. But yes, if the prison allows it."

Flora stood up from her seat and hugged the Professor tight.

Clive was a delinquent, yes, but was the real reason that the Professor didn't want Flora to see him was because he didn't want his little girl to finally grow up?

.

Flora sat anxiously in the cold metal chair, behind a large glass window. The Professor sat behind her, supervising. He and Flora watched as a big bulky guard practically threw Clive into the room beyond the glass and brought him over to the chair. Flora noticed how different he looked since she had seen him last. He was frail, weak and incredibly skinny. His once tousled brown hair had lost its life, and his fair skin had grown ashen. His face had been wiped of emotion.

"Clive…?" She asked faintly.

Clive turned to face the girl and stared at her with lifeless eyes.

"Flora? It's a surprise to see you here," He looked over to the Professor. "You too, Professor. Why did you both want to see me?"

Flora paused, as if to choose her words carefully. "We came because…we care about you."

A small smile played on his lips as he chuckled hollowly. "Nobody cares."

"We do!" Flora argued, but still remained kind-hearted. "We're your friends, and we care about you most definitely!"

Clive lowered his head to hide it away. "I…I don't deserve any…"

"Clive, listen to me. Everyone needs friends to keep them in their place. And we're yours. We are the people that can help you have your happily ever after."

"It's a bit late for _that, _don't you think?" He snarled bitterly.

Flora sighed sadly. It was going to be hard to crack Clive, but she would do it, she was absolutely convinced she would. Layton examined what was happening in front of him: Clive was being hard to deal with. The last thing his daughter needed was to be interested in someone like him. Sure, Clive had had a hard life, but Layton certainly didn't want Flora anywhere near him.

.

After lots of visits, Clive had warmed up to Flora. He broke out of his hard shell and became softer to her. This had taken a year or two, but in the end it was worth it.

"Tell me, Flora my dear, how was your visit today?" Layton inquired, sipping tea and reading a local newspaper.

Ever since Flora had turned eighteen a few months ago, she was finally permitted alone in her visits to Clive. Layton, at first, was hard to convince, but in the end he let Flora go.

"It was good, I guess." Flora shrugged.

Obviously she was hiding something, Layton thought. He sighed; every day he was closer to losing his little girl.

Flora strode over to the tabletop and picked up the ceramic fairy statue. "You know, Professor, I think that this fairy has brought good luck to my life, and she is the reason that I'm here now. I think I owe her thanks" She declared. "Thank you very much, my little friend."

Layton smiled at how happy his daughter was. He had raised a beautiful, polite and clever young lady. Just to think that she was an adult now, an adult on her way to her own life. She needn't Layton's care anymore as she was saving up for her own apartment. Layton would, once again, be alone. Where had the years gone?

.

Three years had passed and Flora was blossoming into a fine lady. She had acquired a job as an accountant, and was earning quite a bit of money. Flora lived at her very own apartment now, and the moving day a year ago had been quite an emotional time for Layton. Luckily, Flora visited every weekend to spend time with her adoptive father. It was at Layton's house when there was a knock on the door. Flora paused and ran to get it and gasped. There, on the doorstep, stood none other than Clive, fully clothed in his Future Luke attire and no longer his black and white striped convict clothes. He still looked incredibly weak, but that didn't matter now.

"Clive?" Flora gasped happily."H-how?"

"They saw that I was being good in jail so they shortened my sentence. But I'm still on probation, just to make sure" He winked.

Flora was happier than ever. Her best friend had finally got out of jail, and she could finally spend more time with him. Layton saw that Clive was now out of jail, and he grew even more worried for his adoptive daughter. But, the thing was, he couldn't tell her what to do anymore. Flora could go ahead and do whatever she wanted to now, and she didn't have to listen to Layton if she didn't want to. He turned back to the fairy figurine and rested a head in the palm of his hand.

.

It was two years later when Flora approached Layton in his living room. She sat down beside him and placed a hand on his, exposing a sparkling object on her finger that reflected every light in the room. Layton's eyes widened at looked at Flora with a huge grin on his face, and watched as Flora returned the grin. She lifted her hand up and Layton examined the diamond ring carefully.

"Congratulations, Flora dear. It seems that you're ready to tie the knot?" Flora nodded eagerly. She obviously was excited about this.

"Clive proposed to me two nights ago. He had saved up everything for this ring! Oh, how I look forward to the wedding! There's so much to plan, so much to do!"

Layton calmed Flora down and then looked into her eyes. "Flora, you're ready to explore the outside world without me there for you now. You've found love and you're happy to settle down. I can't believe my little girl has grown up to be such a beautiful young woman. But, what I can believe is that you'll make all the right decisions as you grow up. I may not be there at that moment to tell you, but just remember, I'm always right here for you. And you'll always be my little girl, won't you?"

The girl, now woman, agreed and pulled her adoptive father into a tight hug. At that moment, Flora wished that she would never lose Layton; he had brought so much joy into her life. Also, she loved that fairy figure that she could wish upon. She had wished for a perfect life, and this was the perfect life for her. Over Layton's shoulder, Flora whispered a 'thanks', to the fairy figurine sitting on the table at its usual place.

.

Layton hooked arms with the beautiful twenty four year old Flora, ready to emerge out onto the aisle. Her long curly hair was tied into a thick, neat bun. Her dress was beautiful. It fitted her figure until the waist to show off her amazing figure and then it cascaded down like a waterfall of white. Her translucent veil fell down in front of her face and enchanting patterns of roses climbed up her sleeves. Layton marvelled at how wonderful his adoptive daughter was. He couldn't believe that he was walking her down the aisle, the same Flora that was afraid that he'd disown her just because she got a D. And there Layton was, ready to give her away forever.

In the chapel, Layton looked around. This was what his and Claire's wedding would have looked like, and he was proud to offer it to his daughter. The Professor let go of Flora's grasp at the end, and joined the watchers as Flora stood beside Clive.

"You look beautiful" Clive mouthed to Flora.

As the wedding ceremony commenced, Layton could feel a tear at the back of his eye. His little girl was getting married. The Professor watched on as the couple recited all of their vows and slipped the rings onto each other's fingers. He beamed proudly as the vicar declared, "You may now kiss the bride!"

Clive and Flora shared a romantic kiss and held hands whilst the audience stood up and cheered. Layton remained silent but applauded the pair sadly, yet feeling happy.

.

It was time for the father-daughter dance later on, and Layton stepped forward to the bride.

"May I?" He asked politely as he took Flora's delicate hands in his own.

Clive stepped back from the pair and looked over fondly at the two, joined by the wedding guests. A slow, moving song played in the background. Layton and Flora glided on the floor, Flora being twirled and Layton almost in tears.

"I love you, Dad…" Flora mentioned.

At that point, it was just too much for Layton to handle. He let a tear escape his eye as he let Flora's head rest on his shoulder. She called him…Dad. Not Professor. Just…Dad. He hugged her close, treasuring this moment forever.

"And I love you too…my little girl."

.

Flora cradled the bundle of pink in front of her, rocking it and cooing at it every so often. She sat in a hospital bed, and was fatigued by prior events. She had just suffered the long and painful process of giving birth, but just seeing the little life in her arms was all worth it. On a chair beside her was Clive, who gazed at the sight of mother and daughter bonding together.

"She has your eyes" Flora observed to Clive.

"She also has your beauty" Clive and Flora shared a quick kiss.

A soft cry emitted from the baby and Flora hushed her, handing her to Clive. When she was in Clive's arms, everything was better. She fell silent. When Clive's eyes locked with hers, they felt something click. He stroked her fragile cheek and felt his own eyes brim with tears. Happy tears.

Layton opened the door, escorted by one of the nurses. He entered and saw Flora in the bed and Clive with the baby.

"Dad!" Flora exclaimed happily, but not too loud.

Layton gasped in amazement when he caught sight of the newborn. Clive carefully placed her into Layton's awaiting arms and the Professor smiled warmly at his new granddaughter. In the baby, he saw his and Claire's future. He remembered thinking of names for girls that he liked with Claire, if she were to ever get pregnant. They both decided on one certain name.

"Selena…" He breathed in memory.

Both Flora's and Clive's heads snapped up.

"Selena…I like that name" Flora mentioned.

"You know what? Me too." Clive nodded and then turned to the baby in Layton's arms. "Welcome to the world, Selena Dove."

.

Years later, Selena was already nearing eleven years old, and the Professor had been diagnosed with cancer. Flora sat beside his deathbed. Apparently, he had less than an hour to live. The woman held his hand in hers and massaged it lovingly. She couldn't believe that this was the last time she was ever going to see the Professor again. She couldn't accept that her father that she loved was dying. Dying beside her.

"What a lovely woman you grew up to be…" Layton rasped weakly. "I'm extremely proud to call you my daughter."

"Thank you" Flora whispered.

After being in silence for a long time, Layton finally remembered something. "Oh yes… Go to the drawer beside my bed."

Flora obeyed the commands and opened the drawer. Inside, sat a neatly wrapped gift box. She took it out and cupped it.

"Open it" Layton instructed.

Flora did as told, and inside the box…

…Was the porcelain fairy figure.

She hadn't seen it in years. Flora took it out of the box and handled it gently, fascinated by the glimmer it radiated.

"It's for you. I supposed that you… needed it in your life to shape it… the way you'd like it to be."

Flora placed the figurine on the table and turned back to her adoptive father. "I'll take it, in memory of you. But not to shape my life," She shook her head. "Because, all those times when I was younger, when I thought that the fairy was the answer to all of my problems, when I thought that the fairy was the one to thank for my life, I was wrong. You were the one, Dad, who shaped me to be who I am now. You were the one that helped me through my life. So, I'd just like to say…thank you."

Layton breathed heavily. "You're…welcome…"

His heart rate sped up and he started to choke. His air passageways had closed off, and all Flora could do was stare in utter horror as she watched her adoptive father die. Doctors crowded around Layton's bed, closing Flora off from him. But it was too late.

The woman picked up the porcelain figurine and half-smiled, tears falling from her bloodshot eyes. She held it close.

"Thank you so much, dad…"

THE END


End file.
